Motherly Love
by StinkomanFan
Summary: A young girl and her Nidoqueen go into the forest. What could possibly go wrong? R&R
1. Prolouge

_**I don't own Pokemon or it's related characters. This is just a simple story involving some of them.**_

_**Trainers POV**_

My Nidoqueen is one of my closest friends. Ever since I caught her as a Nidoran and named her Tanya she has been attached to me, breaking down in tears if I even tried to leave her in the Day Care or Box, but lately she's been acting a bit… odd. She's been protecting me from other trainers, scaring them away and staring down anyone who tries to get close to me other than my closest pals and my own Pokemon.

I've tried to bring her to the Pokecenter to get her checked out, but she keeps blocking the entrance. I'm forced to heal them myself, not that I am complaining. I've gotten quite crafty and have even found myself healing wild pokemon, but this is about her, not me.

_**Tanya's POV**_

My trainer has raised me since I was a child but in that time I've never really learned her name. She just likes to refer to herself as "Sherry" but I just called her "Mom" because my real mom left me when I was very young. Another factor to this is that she's acted less like a trainer to me and more like a mother, helping me learn so much more, letting me and my friends play, and getting me to train.

One day, it came to my time to evolve, the process went so quickly I hardly noticed, but she did. She picked me up and hugged me like I was her own child. She was so happy, I wanted to see her like that again. Thankfully, I ended up seeing it once more when we went to Mt. Moon. We were traveling in the cave when I stepped on an odd rock. Once more I evolved, and once more she was overjoyed.

It wasn't until I got hugged that I realized how tall I had become.

_**Sherry's POV**_

She was taller than average, she stood a good 6 feet 4. Compared to my 5 foot 7 she towered over me. At that point she could also carry me. Which she demonstrated to me and the rest of my crew when we got to the next center. Naturally her old habits were now something to be careful with, so I had to keep her away from the PC's and Day Care Center. I noticed at this point her odd behaviors had started.

_**Tanya's POV**_

I was bigger and stronger, I could do what I wanted! And what I wanted when I looked down at her was for her safety. When we got to the next town I saw some kid with some poke balls at his belt. He seemed unnerved and odd, she went over to talk to him and I knew at any moment he would snap and try to fight us.

I looked at the group and back at her before I walked over, picked her up, and scared away the kid. When I put her down again she was angry at me, but I took it in stride because, she'll come to thank me one day. She started to act oddly and try to keep me away from the boxes in the center and that weird guys house. I would have asked her what was going on but, I knew she wouldn't answer me.

I eventually noticed that the kids in those centers looked like that other guy. Just itching to battle. I took it upon myself to keep her out of those places.

_**Sherry's POV**_

A few weeks ago I decided to take my team out to the forest. As I traveled through the trees I tripped on a tree root of some kind and twisted my ankle. As soon as I fell I had found that Tanya had gotten out of her ball.

Normally this would be a stroke of luck for me but she had other plans for me than to simply take me back to town. She picked me up and turned to face the trees, and much to my dismay she went deep into the thicket. Eventually finding a spot to lay me down. I was confused and she seemed to leave me alone. She came back a few moments later with some large leaves, and before my eyes I had saw that she had built a nest around me! I tried to move away but either the pain in my legs, my lack of upper body strength, or Tanya thwarted my attempts.

I had become her prisoner, and not a soul could help me.


	2. Bayleaf

Once more I must state I do not own Pokemon

**Day one**

**_Tanya's POV_**

Her poor leg looks so terrible. The poor dear can hardly move without hurting herself, but she keeps trying to leave. She just needs to learn to relax some. Perhaps if I held her in my arms like she did to me when I was younger…

**_Sherry's POV_**

I'd think she'd understand that I'm terrified and that I want to get to somewhere safe but when I try to escape she cradles me in her arms and when I try to tell her this she goes and gets some berries. Her actions remind me of a nature documentary I once saw. It was about how Pokemon reproduce and protect their young. Does this mean that she's trying to protect me? Will this mean that she'll let me go if I get better?

I hope so…

**_Tanya's POV_**

I left her alone for an hour and I found her playing with that silly gadget she had. I plucked it from her hands and threw it away, Those things only bothered her anyway. She said it herself when a kid she told me about would call her every other hour. She shouted at me for getting rid of it but she'll come around eventually.

**_Sherry's POV_**

I tried to call for help but she arrived before I could contact anyone who could help. Now not only do I not have a phone, I don't have a radio to listen to. Maybe my team could help me or I could call her back. I quickly tossed out the second idea, She got out of it once, she could do it again.

I threw out my Bayleaf, she'll help me right? Tanya thought otherwise, she quickly confronted her and seemed to talk to her.

**_Bayleaf's POV_**

My master called me out for the first time in a few weeks. I looked around and found no Pokemon to battle but a nice empty forest with some kind of leaf pile underneath me. I turned to face her and saw her sitting down, she pointed to a Nidoqueen, which I eventually realized was my associate Tanya, before saying something. You'd think by now those kids would have learned I don't understand them.

Regardless, I walk over to where she was. She immediately confronted me. "Hey there, kid." I said casually, looking at her new form. "You've really grown since I last saw you." She smiled and blushed, like most women did when I complimented them. "Do you know why I was called out here?" I asked her like I would to any other Pokemon when not in battle.

"Well, our trainer's hurt. She must have sent you out to help me." She said, smiling innocently. "The poor dear hurt her leg, so I set up a nest for us to stay while it heals. Could you be a dear and help me get some dinner?" She said, pointing to a tree with some berries in it. "Ma'am," I said, slightly aggravated with the turn of events, "I don't think she would have called a professional such as myself to help you get some fruit."

"Please, they're too high up for me to reach and I really have to stay with her incase she gets attacked." I thought for a moment before deciding to help. I can't say no to a pretty young thing like her and it was probably best someone stayed to protect her.

**_Sherry's POV_**

I couldn't believe it. He ran out of the nest and out of site. For a few moments several options came to mind. 'He might have left to get help.' I shot that one down as soon as I thought of it. He wasn't one to get help, even if he was nearly fainted. 'Did he abandon me?' Once more it was shot down. He treated me like his own flesh and blood, I doubt he'd have left me to die. 'Maybe he left to get something?' I laughed at the thought. He'd never go off to get something. He wouldn't fetch something if it was his favorite food.

Just then he came back with a mouthful of berries and gave them to Tanya. It was at that moment I realized that they were working together.


	3. Berries

I don't own Pokemon or its related media.

**Day 2 Pt. 1**

_Sherry's POV_

I woke up with her holding me. I screamed when I saw her face sitting over mine, it took me a few moments to remember what happened yesterday. I tried to get up and away but she had a grip on me that was vice-like. On the plus side, my leg was feeling better and when she sees that I might be able to leave! I settled down the moment the thought popped into my head. Well, the night wasn't that bad….

_Tanya's POV_

Morning, how I love the feeling of the sunlight on my head and the warm air flowing through my lungs. I yawn loudly before silencing myself and looking at my trainer. Thankfully I hadn't woken her, I know how she hated to be woken up. I pick her up from my lap and move her onto Bayleaf, who was sleeping next to me. I look out to the forest and breathe a nice hefty sigh before leaving to get breakfast.

After all, she did the same for me and the rest when we were younglings.

_Bayleaf's POV_

Falling, falling, falling. Every time I slept it was the same nightmare. I get sent out of my poke ball and off a bottomless cliff. I scream and panic, and every time it ends with me waking up in a cold sweat. It's always in the middle of better dreams too.

There I am about to finish off Duke Capone and his gang and suddenly a rift in the sky opens and sucks me out into the cliff edge. I'm going to be knighted by the King and the roof opens up and the cliff's edge is there. I'm about to marry my sweetie, Typhlosion, and- well, you get the idea. I've been trying to get the others to help me figure it out, but it always slips my mind.

One of these days I'll develop a fear of heights. Then my trainer will have no clue what happened to me.

But, I woke up like always, and tried to get my trainer to comfort me, like always. She always got angry when she was woken up, but the dame would come around to me like always. She awoke and got groggily asked an imaginary nurse to get her some cereal. It was a force of habit, really. I licked her cheek to get her attention. She opened her eyes and rubbed them before trying to get up, only to get tired halfway through and lie back down. I don't even know why I bother sometimes.

_Tanya's POV_

I return to see Bayleaf licking our owner's cheek, perhaps trying to wake her. I sigh and head over before trying to explain how she doesn't like to be awoken, you'd think of all people he'd know that. He gets defensive and claims to have had a nightmare. Of all the lies he could have said he had to claim the most unimaginative. I tell him to keep her held tight so she won't hurt herself trying to go get something.

I set down the berries and look at her, before realizing something. Last night she wouldn't eat the berries she brought. Maybe she didn't like them? I looked at the berries and thought how to make them taste better. I looked at a tree behind me and saw a nest of beedrill. They must have built it overnight, and I need to get rid of it before they hurt my trainer. So I picked it up and tossed it with all my might over a hill.

I looked at my paws, now covered in goop and tried to lick it off. It tasted sweet and felt nice in my mouth. What did humans call this stuff? 'Honey' I think. I looked at the berries and quickly smeared them with it. Hopefully this will make it taste better to her.

_Sherry's POV_

I woke up once more with a wet sensation on my cheek, much to my dismay it was Bayleaf. I tried to get away from his tongue but he held me tight. Naturally I scolded him for doing that but as I looked at his face my anger lessened. I could tell he had a nightmare and I petted him. That always cheered him up.

As I tried to get up the second time his hold didn't loosen. Right as I gave up Nidoqueen arrived with an arm full of berries. I sighed loudly. I hated those things, I don't get how Pokemon could stand the stuff. She set some down in front of me, I sighed and tried to pick one up, to find they were covered in something sticky.

It was going to be a very long day.


	4. Misdreavus

**Day 2 Pt. 2**

_Tanya's POV_

She takes a bite of the berry and spits it back out. I shake my head angrily, pick up another one and give it to her. She needs to eat, the leg won't heal itself on will-power alone. She refuses to take it so I pick up another one and try to give it her.

She starts trying to say something to me but the only words I can make out are "Back to the Poke Center". I pick her up and scowl, before I tell her she will never visit that horrid place again, forgetting that she doesn't understand.

_Sherry's POV_

She picked me up and shook me, yelling something. I was terrified was frightened of what she would do next, wishing I had just eaten those cursed fruits. She seemed to settle down after what felt like five minutes and sat down, still holding me, she started to hug me and I found she was crying.

The tears dripped onto me like rain, her voice was as loud as thunder, and twice as unpleasant. The hug was the real problem though. It was as if she had forgotten her own strength and was crushing me. I felt the blood drain from my head and I had passed out.

_Bayleaf's POV_

I saw the entire embarrassing display in front of my eyes, she picked her up, shouted at her, started to cry, and squeezed her 'til she passed out. I realized she had passed out and pried her out of the dame's arms before anymore damage could happen, as she fell she must of collapsed onto one of her poke balls, because as soon as she landed out came my least favorite of the crew.

You may be asking why I would hate a Pokemon whom was essentially one of the family, after all. there are no bad Pokemon, just bad trainers. Not this gal, she was trouble incarnate and I've only had those nightmares once she joined the crew.

I hate that Misdreavus.

_Misdreavus' POV_

Release, Release, such a sweet dream.

A freedom of my own, such is unseen.

My dear friends gathered around

Our trainer, lying on the ground.

I ask them of our leader's condition,

I receive a rather expansive description

Of how she hurt herself on a strange item

This story is a lie at best, but I believe them

For they have no motive, nor ability to

Take her down. We try the best to do

An act of kindness, flipping her body

So she could breath with no shoddy

Material. Although now that the job is done

I take back the term before, as we all had one,

But this is not a time of blame as it is a time

For us to keep her safe until someone, I'm

Assuming a doctor or medic, can come help.

Hopefully those dolts have by now sent a yelp

For we have no clue how these humans work

We don't even know how they make knees jerk.

_Bayleaf's POV_

Seeing Tanya's sad face made me feel bad. It was like she felt responsible for the whole dang thing, it's rather suspicious. After all, how would we know if she didn't hurt her in the first place and took her to the nest? She could have made the entire thing up, she probably was going to eat her as well. I shuddered at the thought of the act. It's probably not the answer to what happened and plan on forgetting the entire possibility.

But that doesn't mean I'm going to let my guard down either, especially with Misdreavus around.


	5. Horror

**Day 2 Pt 3**

I woke up screaming and looked around. I was in my room, just the way I had left it when I started my journey. The window open, television off, Room still a mess. Was it a dream? All that success, those people, my Pokemon… They were all so real.

My train of thought is interrupted by my mother calling me downstairs for breakfast. Her voice sounds a bit deeper than usual. Maybe she had slept in and was still sleepy. I get dressed and headed down to the kitchen. I looked into the room and saw a man in a suit sitting at the table next to my mother, although both of there faces were covered by a newspaper the man was holding.

I sit down and smile happily, my mother walks away before picking up a plate of food and hands it to me, her face still hidden out of view. I take a bite out of it, not paying attention to what it is, and the moment it hits my tongue I spit it out before looking back at the plate. Berries. It's a pile of berries.

I turn to face my mother and the man in the suit before starting to complain. The man lowers the newspaper and uncovers his eyes and hair, His hair is green and sticks up while his eyes are dark and skeptical. He'd also uncovered a bit of my mothers forehead. It normally wouldn't be of note, but it was a shade of blue.

I ask her about it and she acts like as if it was always like that. Disturbed, I moved onto the issue of the man sitting at the table. She tells me it's my father who came here to surprise me once I woke up. Surprised, I jumped from my seat and rushed to the man, hugging him as hard as I could, telling him that I was worried and always wanted to know who he was.

His voice was deep and gruff and when he spoke it was with utmost power. I looked up to face him, finally glad to know who my father was.

The joy was quickly snubbed out when I saw it. He looked like my Bayleaf. I screamed and backed up, terrified of the man with a Pokemon head. He tried to reassure me but I kept screaming for my mother to help. She stood up and her face was finally in my line of sight.

She had Tanya's face.

_Tanya's POV_

We had been talking for the past hour when she finally came to. She woke up screaming, an expression of terror on her face. Bayleaf and I try to go over to calm her down but she tries to run from us, tripping over her own feet in fear. After several minutes of chasing we have got her cornered in a small tree trunk. We try to get close but she's throwing dirt and rocks at us.

_Misdreavus' POV_

Her fear and terror, it feels good

More so than it really ever should.

I haven't felt fear for the

Longest of time. It is like a

Sweet pie, you want it all but

You need to have as little at

A time. Her cowering body hiding

In a stump where my mind goes riding.

I can't help myself. I need her fear,

I need those thoughts that she holds dear.

I sneak up behind her licking my lip

Her horror almost in my ghastly grip.

I touch her shoulder, and

Her fear bursts out.

I handle the essence with care,

For such pain is very rare.

_Bayleaf's POV_

I don't know what happened but she bolted out of the stump like it was her last chance at life. The kid ran right into Tanya's arms. She was still screaming and crying like a baby but we had gotten her back safely. We head back for the camp as she still struggles in her grip.

As we leave I hear a small giggle coming from the stump.


End file.
